


It's Never Late for the Truth

by j7nx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Retrospective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:50:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j7nx/pseuds/j7nx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What kind of son did that make him? A horrible one for sure. He didn’t want to be that son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Never Late for the Truth

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this drabble the way it is before I chicken out or my muse decides to ruin it somehow.
> 
> It's inspired by [this amazing video](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PMhNJyaxkN8&feature=BFa&list=UUVgT0-CnlEdybpTlewiO9Vg)

He was on the verge of breaking and he knew that. He realized he wouldn’t be able to continue hiding the truth from his father for long. And he didn’t want to. He didn’t want to deceive his old man anymore because it was not fair. It was not fucking fair of him to continue abusing his trust and just pay him back with bullshit and lies. What kind of son did that make him? A horrible one for sure. He didn’t want to be that son.

With his mind made up, Stiles grabbed his phone and dialed Scott’s number.

**Author's Note:**

> I may expand the idea later, but for now, this is going to be just a drabble.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
